


Coś skradzionego

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Feels, Fluff, M/M, Nowy Rok, Pre-Slash, Psoty, Tony Stark robi co chce, pierwszy pocałunek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Loki po raz pierwszy ujrzał Tony’ego Starka jako kogoś więcej niż kolejnego irytującego śmiertelnika na uroczystości jakiegoś rodzaju. Nie pamiętał szczegółów, ale sądził, że było to święto z okazji Ziemskiego Nowego Roku.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Coś skradzionego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Stolen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893723) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> A oto i następna miniaturka STARS. Zapraszam!

Loki po raz pierwszy ujrzał Tony’ego Starka jako kogoś więcej niż kolejnego irytującego śmiertelnika na uroczystości jakiegoś rodzaju. Nie pamiętał szczegółów, ale sądził, że było to święto z okazji Ziemskiego Nowego Roku.

Z twarzą wykrzywioną grymasem niezadowolenia siedział na krześle, na którym posadził go Thor, a reszta świętowała po drugiej stronie pokoju. Tony Stark zostawił swoich przyjaciół i właśnie szedł w stronę Lokiego; na jego ustach widniał szeroki uśmiech, a oczy wyrażały jego psotność. Loki był podejrzliwy; choć doceniał to, że wielu z Midgarczyków Thora lubi żarty, nie podobało mu się, gdy automatycznie uznawano go za sprawcę najnowszej szkody.

Zazwyczaj wiedział, kto to naprawdę zrobił, ale nigdy nie zdradziłby innego kawalarza, tak długu jak ten nie próbował nabrać _jego_. Nie miał możliwości odwzajemnienia się bez pogorszenia swojego wyroku i nienawidził myśli o poddaniu się bez wcześniejszej możliwości zmiażdżenia przeciwnika dzięki swojej tysiącletniej wiedzy.

Tego typu myśli przelatywały przez jego umysł, gdy patrzył jak zbliża się do niego szeroki uśmiech Tony’ego Starka. Gdy ten w końcu się przed nim zatrzymał, pochylił się nieznacznie.

\- Cześć Gburku.

\- Stark

\- Tak sobie myślałem...

\- Zalecam zaniechać.

\- Taa, pewnie ci się to nie spodoba, ale robię dla twojego dobra, Jelonku.

\- Co...

Loki przerwał, gdy Tony nagle przycisnął swoje usta do jego ust. Zdębiał ze zdumienia, a jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko – ale zdawał sobie sprawę też z tego, jak zareagowało jego serce. _Nie_ \- pomyślał - _o Bogowie, nie_.

Tony odsunął się, a jego uśmiech odrobinę złagodniał.

– Wszystkiego Najlepszego z okazji Nowego Roku, Loki. – Jego twarz wyrażała zadowolenie z siebie. – Właśnie dostałeś najszczęśliwszy pocałunek roku, ten ode mnie, jeśli to nie zapewni ci dobrego początku, to nie wiem co ci pomoże.

Nie dając po swojej twarzy niczego poznać, nawet jeśli jego żołądek wylądował gdzieś w piwnicy wieży śmiertelnika, Loki odparł: - Dotknij mnie ponownie w taki sposób, a skrócę cię o głowę.

\- Podobno nie możesz nic zrobić, związany rozkazem Wszechtatusia?

\- Znajdę sposób – obiecał Loki.

Tony tylko się roześmiał i klepnął ramię maga, aż ten się wzdrygnął.

\- Tak trzymać! Mamy teraz czas postanowień.

Loki tego nie skomentował, bo Tony już się zdążył odwrócić i znowu dołączyć do swoich świętujących przyjaciół. Wciąż nie wiedzieli co się przed chwilą stało i Loki był za to wdzięczny; nie chciał, by ktokolwiek miał choćby najniklejsze pojęcie o tym bólu w jego piersi czy zrozumieniu jego powodu, które rozlewały się po jego ciele jak choroba.

Chciał mieć możliwość ucieczki, ale, co za ironia, jego okowy wiązały go z Avengersami, ze Starkiem, a skradziony przez Tony’ego Starka całus tylko ukazał jak emocjonalnymi się one stały.

_Dlaczego on? Dlaczego śmiertelnik?_ Loki zamknął oczy i osunął się na krzesło, czując ból. Żałowanie samego siebie nie trwało długo i już znów siadał wyprostowany i szukał wzrokiem Starka.

Ten kręcił się w tłumie, nie robiąc nic istotnego, ale też _nie_ wspominając ani słowem o tym, co się właśnie stało. Nie było to fortelem ani żartem, było to coś, co postanowił zrobić, przy okazji wspominając tradycję „postanowień”.

_Znajdę sposób_ , obiecał śmiertelnikowi i może to zrobi. Przecież nie będzie trudnym, zakładał Loki, skradzenie męskiego serca.


End file.
